Embodiments relate generally to security locks and deviated keys for the purpose of controlling entry to doorways, padlocks, safes, automobiles and the like. More particularly, embodiments may relate to anti pick or pick proof high security locking systems.
Currently, general security locks and keys may be susceptible to tampering and may easily be overcome. This may lead to unauthorized access to potentially sensitive areas secured by locks and keys. High security locking systems may be used to properly restrict access to controlled areas. Generally, high security or pick proof locks may include a common shaped linear key in which many surfaces of the key have features or biting which interact with tumbler pins that are on several different axes. These features often may be nonstandard shapes to make key copying difficult. Additionally, the tumbler pins or tumblers themselves may have special shapes similar to a bobbin which should make them hard to “set” or create a false set during picking efforts. This combination of features makes picking the lock difficult through making the effort much more tedious by increasing the number and complexity of the tumbler pin arrangement. However, current high security locking systems have drawbacks. For example, the manipulation of the tumbler pins and tumblers is readily accessible from the inlet of the linear key hole and often can be picked using straight picking tools.